27 Songs for an Arcobaleno
by A phoenix patronus
Summary: 27 small songfics about Tsuna and one of the arcobalenos. Enjoy.
1. Pumped Up Kicks

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**Tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno ((That means either Reborn, Collonello or Fong, but mostly Reborn)) I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Reborn x Tsuna)**

_**P U M P E D U P K I C K S **_(by Foster the People)

"Faster, Dame-Tsuna, outrun my gun!" Reborn yelled while smirking. "You know what will happen if the bullet reaches you!" His smile grew larger. _'You know what would be your punishment...'_

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna squealed in response, running with all his strength, as bullets flew around him. Reborn was lately very fond of making him run around like an idiot, and his punishment methods were…very uncommon, as he had proved yesterday, when he couldn't dodge a bullet that passed very close to his head and Reborn made him…well, we better keep that as a secret, for Tsuna's sake.

'_Your pain is my pleasure, so either way I win.' _Reborn thought, as he laughed at his student, who was almost crying from the effort. _'Even if you manage to dodge all the bullets, I'll still devour you tonight.'_

"Faster, Dame-Tsuna, faster!" He ordered, as lifting up from his seat. Tsuna looked at him with teary eyes, which screamed 'NO!' and this turned on Reborn. The hitman looked to his prey right in the eye as a warning, and started chasing the sky guardian around, like a savage animal, shooting randomly at the boy.

"No, please, Reborn, don't! Stop, please!" Tsuna tried to convince the other one, but he couldn't. The hitman seriously loved making Tsuna pray for mercy. Once Reborn started running after him, everything was lost. Tsuna was going to be raped by Reborn tonight.

But in a corner of his mind, Sawada Tsunayoshi was_ happy_. Actually, he was…excited. _He was going to be raped by Reborn._

Tsuna finally gave up and raised his hands in defeat "I give up; I'm no match for you, Reborn." He said to his smirking home tutor.

"You know the consequences of giving up, right?" He laughed at his lame student, as Leon changed to his usual chameleon shape.

"Yeah, _I know_." Tsuna barely smiled in response, as his pulse fastened. Reborn smelled the sweat on the Vongola's neck. He walked towards the kid, grabbed him at his waist and deeply kissed him, while Tsuna let himself get carried away.

**(How was my tiny, tiny, **_**tiny**_** songfic? I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW as always~)**


	2. Deer in the Headlights

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**Tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno ((That means either Reborn, Collonello or Fong, but mostly Reborn)) I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Collonello x Tsuna. Everyone's an adult anyways.)**

_**D E E R I N T H E H E A D L I G H T S **_(Song by Owl City.)

Lal, Fong and Reborn stared at the odd pair, who was talking about the same old thing for the millionth time now. They saw Collonello get rejected for the millionth time and saw Tsuna glimpse at his turning back with the same apologizing look for the millionth time. Collonello approached his mates, trying not to feel sad about it.

"You've got dumped again, huh?" Reborn said to his acquaintance.

"Yeah…Don't worry; I'm trying again tomorrow anyways. I'm not giving up on him." The blond one responded with a smile, used by now to decline.

The trio stared at Collonello, trying to not to punch him in the face.

"I thought this was the last time…"Fong sighed. He was tired of watching his friend got his heart broken day after day. "Don't you think it's time to accept he doesn't love you, Collonello-kun?"

"Yeah, he probably is sick of this thing, ya' know?" Lal added, pissed off. She was very jealous of the sky guardian, anyone could notice it, since Tsuna was the crush of her only love…but we're not talking about her right now.

"Yeah…But I just can't give up!" Collonello told her. "He is the one, the _only one._"

"Jeez…" Reborn sighed. '_Why does this idiot had to fall in love with my student? But that's just the way it goes…'_

"What do you see in him anyways?" Lal asked sarcastically, jealousy burning beneath her.

"Oh my…tell me you just didn't asked him _that_l…Please, _not again_…" Reborn complained, but it was already too late; Collonello's eyes were shinning. _'Here he goes again…'_ The hitman sighed.

"Tell me again it was love at first sight, when I walked by and he caught my eye*" Collonello said for the eleventh time in a row.

"Seriously, Collonello, you should stop listening to those American love songs…" Reborn facepalmed as the soldier flew in his little love cloud.

"Let him be…in a month or two this will be over." Fong finally said. "Anyways, I'm leaving. I pin wanted to make dinner tonight and I just can't reject her _or_ her food.

"

"Oh...talking about food, I will go home too, since I don't want that cow idiot to eat all the cake Kyoko and Haru are bringing…You can tag along, Lal." He suggested. She nodded in agreement and they left, leaving Collonello alone.

"Maybe I should also head home…" The blond sighed to himself, and started walking.

* * *

><p>The next day, something in the routine changed. Collonello approached Tsuna after school like always, but the conversation was kind of different…<p>

"Look Collonello, I don't know how to make this clear to you, but I don't like you, ok? You should stop wasting your time with a looser like me; seriously, I'm no good to you as to everyone else. You could get any girl or boy in the world you wanted, but you keep trying with me. Why's that? I'm not _that_ special, you know…"Tsuna complained, trying to put an end to this, but Collonello only smiled in response.

"You _are _special, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said, as he took a step forward and kissed the teen in the lips. Just a quick, small and _sweet _kiss on the lips, that made Tsuna blush deeply and jump back in response. The other Arcobaleno stared back, not believing their eyes. What did Collonello had done? "You should prepare yourself Tsuna, 'cause no matter what, I'm not going to leave without you…" He smiled as brightly as he could.

Tsuna slapped the other in the face. "What was that for?"

"Get used to this, Tsuna. I will make you to fall in love with me so be prepared." The blond was confident. " 'Cause you're a deer in the headlights."

**(*Original lyrics by Adam Young.)**

**(Asdfghjkl; how was it? Please read and review! *hides*)**


	3. Edge of Glory

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**Tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno ((That means either Reborn, Collonello or Fon, but mostly Reborn)) I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Fon x Adult!Tsuna. Everyone's an adult anyways.)**

**E D G E O F G L O R Y **(Song by Lady Gaga, but if you can, look for the cover by Alex Goot.)

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, but the young man's heart wasn't. He was sitting at the balcony, watching the full moon in its entire splendor, with teary eyes. Tsuna's tears were flowing endlessly; a dear family member was assassinated…by one of his colleagues. Every time such a thing happened, Tsuna cried. He cried for the lost of a life, he cried because of the deceiving of a loved one. He cried, he desperately cried.

"Tsuna, you know the rules. He betrayed us…and he is no longer use for the family…we have to…kill him." His old tutor said. "I know you don't like it, but it's for the well of the family…"

"Reborn; just…leave me alone and get the job done already."

"Yeah…I'll send someone to do the hit…"

"Please send Gokudera-kun, he will know how to handle this carefully." Tsuna didn't like the idea of killing anymore people, but…it was for the sake of the family; they couldn't let the assassin to get away with it…

Tsuna cried even more. He had just loosed another life, another precious life.

"I hate and will forever hate the mafia…" He said to himself, after Reborn left, not expecting that someone else was behind him. The smell of green tea alerted the Vongola Decimo's senses.

"Fon?" The brunet asked, drying off the tears from his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, Tsunayoshi; I just heard what happened, and I thought you needed…company, so I brought you this tea…" Fon sat next to the Sky Guardian, and offered him a cup.

"Thanks, but there's nothing to say about it…you shouldn't have worried about me…" Tsuna sniffed, while slurping his hot drink.

"Tsuna, you always care about anyone else, you should let others take care of you once in a while." The beautiful and elegant man next to him said. "You know, if you want to cry, you can always borrow my shoulder."

"T-Thank-you, Fon; you really are a good friend." Tsuna added innocently. Being the (sorry Tsuna XD) idiot he has always been, he hasn't noticed the way the other man looked at him, and he hasn't noticed the way he stared at him…

Tsuna rested his head on the other's shoulder, tears slipping from his eyes. A few moments of silence passed, until Fon decided to break the silence.

"Tsuna…" He stared, with his usual calm voice.

"Yes, Fon?" He said, sniffing.

"I…don't want to be your friend."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked in alarm, staring at the other. "Why?"

Fon stayed quiet a few seconds, not sure how to proceed.

Fon approached slowly the Sky Guardian, and he softly kissed him on the lips.

But to the Storm Arcobaleno, it was a surprise that Tsuna smiled in response.

It was a surprise that Tsuna whispered _'me too'_ in his ear.

It was a surprise that Tsuna's mind had forgotten about the dead family member, because it was now filled with Fon.

"There is no reason you and me should be alone, tonight.*"

Tsuna kissed him again, and this time, their tongues met in a lovely and addictive dance.

"I'm on the edge…of Glory, and I'm hanging on this moment with you*" The man said, while the younger one sigh in contentment.

**(Author: How was it? I got a little bit inspired on this one, heh. Umm, since I don't like to kill characters that aren't supposed to be dead, think as that family member as you want, but to me is an unimportant person that I just needed to kill. :D Please, ****READ & REVIEW**** and also ****SUGGEST SONGS****. I _will_ hear them and if I like them I _will_ make a chapter with them, also put what pairing that song belongs with.)**

**(*original lyrics by Lady Gaga…)**


	4. Toxic

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**Tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno ((That means either Reborn, Collonello or Fong, but mostly Reborn)) I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Reborn x Tsuna. Everyone's an adult anyways.)**

**T O X I C **(Song by Britney Spears, obviously.)

"H-Harder…" Tsuna managed to say, as his old tutor smirked at him and pulled the brunet's hair harder, as requested.

"You've got a taste for masochism, my dear student." The older one said.

"And you for sadism, _teacher_." Tsuna added, between gasps. "And for role playing, I have to say."

"This isn't role play." Reborn pulled the rope against him. "We _are_ student and teacher."

"Ahh…don't you mean…student and _tutor?" _Tsuna added, trying to be sarcastic, but in this situation…

"I _am_ your teacher." Reborn leaned forward and bit his lover ear. "Don't oppose your teacher; otherwise, you'll be _punished." _The Sun Arcobaleno smirked.

"Punish me…I have been a bad student." Tsuna begged, even thought their student-tutor relationship had ended a few years ago, since Tsuna was 21 now. Tsuna was now Vongola Decimo, but that didn't change the relationship they started when he was 17, the day that Reborn discovered that Tsuna was very sensitive…to pain. It looked like after all those years; Tsuna had become addicted to the hard punishment of his home tutor. And, of course, Reborn was more than happy with this, since the man had always been a sadist, even in his baby form.

"Rebo...I mean, _teacher,_ I am…going to…"

"Oh, no you aren't. No one gave you permission to do that." Reborn pulled hardly the rope in which Tsuna had his arms wrapped. That will probably give the Sky Guardian bruises. _'Great, now everyone's going to know you are mine.' _Even thought people wouldn't describe their relationship as 'love,' Reborn did love Tsuna…_his_ way of course. And Tsuna did love Reborn…_his _way. This was…toxic, and addicting game, which both lovers happily played.

**(Author: Short, huh? I know the lyrics of the song probably have _nothing _to do with this, but the sound adjusts perfectly. :D As always, READ & REVIEW, and SUGGEST SONGS [of course, you say to me which pairing you want it] and if I like them, I will write a chapter with it.)**


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno; I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Verde x Tsuna. Everyone's an adult here anyways.)**

**S O M E W H E R E O N L Y W E K N O W** (Song by Keane)

'_I'm getting old and I need something rely on*'_ the green haired man thought one afternoon, as he finished another successful experiment. He had changed himself and the other Arcobaleno years ago to their original adult forms, thanks to Tsuna's support to his research. He had been very attached to the Vongola Tenth since that. The scientist had only kept in touch with Tsuna, and had forgotten about everyone else. He was tired; he had lived so much, and yet the child had always kept him interested in life, in _living_. Verde would never know why, but something beneath him was growing, something he had been always too scared to think of, something he had always run of: feelings.

"Scientists shouldn't have them, they live for science and only science" He used to say whenever he discovered himself thinking about the brunet. Maybe it was because of the Sky Attribute of the kid, or just his personality, but Verde liked the feeling the kid inspired in him. No one else could awake those things in him. Just that kid. Just Tsuna.

The phone rang. It rarely rang anyways, so the scientist knew who was calling.

"Yes?" He spoke. He hadn't used his voice since the last time Tsuna called, two months ago.

"Verde? I'm glad to hear you're okay!" The cheerful voice of the young man said.

"I'm also…glad to hear from you." He replied.

"Hey, since we haven't talked for these two months…why don't we go to our usual place? If you want of course, we can meet there in an hour or two…to catch up." The Sky Guardian suggested.

"S-Sure." His voice trembled. Exciting? Fear? Who knows, but sure he was waiting for this. That place he and Tsuna had visited together so many times in those years. That place that made them attached to each other through time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Verde, thanks." The boy said.<em>

"_Why?" He asked._

"_For breaking the curse; I knew you could do it."_

"_It was because of your support." He responded._

"_Me? No, it was because of your effort. You can't imagine how thankful I am with you."_

"_You don't have to, Tsuna." That was the first time Verde had called Tsuna by his first name._

_A beautiful sunset shined before the scientist and the Vongola Boss. Sea's sound echoed in their heads. _

"_I-Italy's beaches are nice, aren't they?" The green haired man said, unsure how to proceed._

"_Sure they are." Tsuna smiled._

* * *

><p>"H-Hey, are you there?" The voice over the phone said.<p>

"Y-Yeah, I'm here Tsuna, I just trailed off… I'll meet you there so we can see the sunset together, just like old times."

***Original lyrics by Keane.**

**(Author: Ver27! Nice crack, isn't it? I just tried to not get carried away with the OOCness…Oh, and the one who introduced me to this pairing was ****Metamorcy**** with ****her fanfic "The Forgotten Time"**** which everyone should read. I had this chappie forgotten in my computer, and don't worry I'm writing with the songs you guys suggested me, just give me some more time (Since most of you suggested stuff in Japanese :P). Keep telling me what songs I should write (please English or Spanish so I can be faster) about and if I get inspired, I'll write with them. Thanks, as always, and ****READ & REVIEW****.)**


	6. My Hips Don't Lie

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno; I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Reborn x Tsuna. Everyone's an adult here anyways.)**

**M Y H I P S D O N ' T L I E **(Song by Shakira~)

"Tsuna-kun, you could move better than that!"

"Yeah, Tsuna-san, Reborn-san would feel bad if he sees you dancing like that."

"I'm sorry for not being a woman like you guys! And what does Reborn has to do with this?"

"Tsuna-kun, Haru and I are perfectly aware of the way you always glance at him."

"Hiiiiii…"

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Besides, Reborn-san has grown up to be a very handsome man, that's why you should give your best with these lessons." _'Besides, who hasn't noticed it yet? You're like an open book, Tsuna-kun.'_

Let me explain, guys. Three weeks ago Kyoko and Haru said they wanted belly dance lessons. Tsuna worried as always that something could happen to them (an enemy family could make something to them, etc.) Reborn suggested (_made_) him to go with them to their classes to take care of the girls. Kyoko and Haru said that it would be very boring for Tsuna to wait for them outside for three hours. The dance instructor said men also do belly dance.

And that's the story of how Tsuna ended up belly dancing. The only problem was that the instructor said Tsuna has such a girly-like body and he should move his hips like the girls.

"I'm tired." He said when they finished today's lesson. "Why don't we go for some bubble tea? There's a store two blocks from here…"

"I'll pass…Haru's so tired to walk. Besides, they're expecting us at home." The girl answered.

"Yeah, Haru is right. Besides, Reborn-san said he wanted to speak to you when we return home." Kyoko winked to Tsuna and he blushed. They laughed.

* * *

><p>"…And then I arranged a meeting with the Bovino's Boss." The hitman said, drinking the last drop of espresso on his cup.<p>

"Thanks Reborn." Tsuna said, looking to some papers on his desk. He tried to calm his heart.

"So…how's the dance lessons doing?" He smirked.

"F-Fine, I-I guess." The Sky guardian blushed. "A-At least for Kyoko-chan and Haru, they do it so nicely and…well, I guess dancing it's not my thing, heh."

"I don't believe you, Dame-Tsuna." The hitman sat in Tsuna's desk. "Dance."

"H-Huh?"

"Dance or I'll shoot you." He pointed a gun Leon to him.

"Hiiiiii! But I've told you, I can't dance really well…and I can't dance with a suit on!" He nervously said, his knees trembling.

"You can. Take your shirt off and dance." Reborn was serious. He better dance for his life.

Tsuna slowly took his shirt off. _'This looks like a BL doujinshi or something…'_ He thought. Thankfully, the night was war, so he didn't felt any cold when he took his shirt and was half naked.

Tsuna took a deep breath, thinking of what move he could actually do. Besides, this was his chance to impress Reborn. He finally decided for ones they've been practicing the last four days, which involved more hip movement than arm moves.

And Tsuna danced.

Hell yeah, he danced.

"…That was nice, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn smirked under his fedora.

"T-Thanks, Reborn." The Sky Guardian blushed.

He stood up and pushed Tsuna towards a wall. "It was…sexy."

"R-Reborn?"

"It was so fucking sexy, Tsuna." His face was near Tsuna's. He could feel the hitman's hot breath on his face. Tsuna closed his eyes. He felt Reborn's breath for a few long seconds until he was no longer there. He opened his eyes and Reborn had left.

"Jeez, I was so…close. At least he thinks I'm sexy." He smiled, covering his red face with a hand.

**(Author: Haha, Tsuna belly dancing; freaking hilarious. Just picture it, haha. Thanks so much for suggesting the song Starred! I think I'm going to draw that when I get my tablet. I'm working with each song everyone suggested, next time there would be a ViperxTsuna! Thanks for all the reads and as always, Review please~)**


	7. Paparazzi

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno; I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Viper x Tsuna. Everyone's an adult here anyways.)**

**P A P A R A Z Z I** (Song by Lady Gaga~)

Tsuna went out for his usual afternoon walk. He needed it; being Vongola's Decimo wasn't easy of course, and those always relaxed him. What Tsuna didn't knew is that he was been followed. Ever since this routine started, someone had been watching him closely.

At first it was just obeying Xanxus' orders, to keep up with Tsuna's habits, but then it became an obsession. An obsession for the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper (and I say "Viper" and not "Mammon" because the curse had been broken months ago.)

He didn't noticed it first, but when time passed by, and Xanxus didn't need someone following Tsuna anymore, Viper discovered himself following Tsuna with a smile that money couldn't buy; with such happiness money couldn't buy. And he kept doing it, every single afternoon. He stopped worrying about his own selfishness and more about the beautiful brunet. He was so used to look at Tsuna, that now he could tell when he was worried, when he was mad, when he was happy and when he was sad. At those rare times Tsuna was upset, Viper had to resist the urge to hold him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Viper always covered his presence with his power, but lately, he had been so drawn to Tsuna, that he had been forgetting to hide himself up. This afternoon in particular, Tsuna noticed it.

'_Someone's following me.'_ He thought. He was going to put his gloves on when his Vongola intuition told him it wasn't an enemy, so he kept walking normally.

Viper noticed the change in Tsuna's walk, however. _'What am I doing? I should be at home, counting my money.'_ The man thought. _'And instead of that here I am, following Tsuna. I feel like a stalker.'_

'_I should say something…'_ The Vongola Decimo thought. _'If he or she is an ally, then there's nothing to worry about.'_

"Um…I-Is someone there?" Tsuna stopped walking, feeling the other one behind him. "I'm not going to do anything, you know…"

Viper didn't respond; he kept quiet, and quickly covered himself again through an invisible wall. He couldn't explain anything to Tsuna. What he was going to tell to him? That he was following him because he was in love with him?

"I'm not going to ask you anything…" Tsuna felt the other's mind.

'_Ok, that's my sign, I guess.'_ Viper walked towards Tsuna, out of his disguise. Even though his eyes were covered with the hood, Tsuna could see his bright red cheeks. The Sky Guardian smiled. Viper looked cute when he blushed.

"V-Vongola…" He mumbled.

"Oh, so it was you, Viper. How are you doing?"

"F-Fine, I-I guess."

"Why were you…Forget it." He remembered his promise to not to ask anything. His intuition told him what to do, and he happily went with it. "W-Why don't we go for a cup of tea, y-you know, t-to catch up? I-I know a fine and cheap place nearby…"

Viper hesitated.

"C-C'mon, it will be fun, you know…"

'_Oh, what would you lose? You can follow him like paparazzi, sure, but you can't go to and share a cup with tea with him! That's what you wanted, 'I'll follow you until you love me*' right?_' He assured to himself.

"S-Sure, b-but I pay." He mumbled his face even brighter.

Tsuna took his hand, "Let's go, Viper-kun."

**(Author: Do you like it? Thanks soooo much for the reviews! They encourage me and now I know a couple of nice songs :D A-Anyways, what do you think about Tsuna x sky arcobaleno? I'm thinking to use Aria or Uri but I don't know if you guys would like a het. Thanks for all the reads and please review :3)**


	8. Loba  She Wolf

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**Tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno. I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult!Reborn x Tsuna)**

**(Author: So…after I saw how everyone loved "My Hips Don't Lie" here is the continuation of it~)**

**L O B A / / S H E W O L F (Song by Shakira)**

"Ughhh…" Tsuna said, waking up. The sun was rising and entering through his…wait a second. This wasn't _his_ window!

He panicked and looked around. He was in a familiar room. '_Oh,' _he thought _'so I'm in Reborn's…I AM IN REBORN'S ROOM?' _He panicked. He looked at his side. Reborn was sleeping fully naked. Were those…bites on his neck?

Tsuna closed his eyes. He sighed in desperation as he thought of last night…

"Damn!" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, dance Tsuna!" Ryohei, Collonello and Yamamoto yelled in choir. A few drinks and those three were already wasted.<p>

"You have been on those lessons for months already and we haven't seen your progress yet!" Dino was also there.

"I don't dance that well, guys. It's not even worth looking at." Tsuna blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"_Vamos Tsuna, anda y baila!" _(Go ahead and dance, Tsuna!)

"Since when did you speak Spanish? _Y no voy a bailar Collonello, aunque me lo supliques."_ (And I'm not going to dance Collonello, even if you beg to me.)

"C'mon Tsuna, dance to them the same way you did to me the other night." The hitman added with a smirk. Everyone went silent and stared at him. Reborn gave Tsuna a drink. "Go ahead, dance Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed deeply and he took the drink and swallowed it in a second. "I-If you say so…" He took his shirt off as his guardians changed the song and cheered him.

* * *

><p>He blushed at the memory, as Reborn sighted and snored softly…<p>

'_I'm going to quit those dancing lessons and make Chrome or Bianchi to go with the girls…' _He shivered as he saw Reborn's well built and muscular chest.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA!" Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera stumbled and fell in Dino's lap. Everyone had drunk too much. Tsuna's head was spinning. The only one who seemed normal was Reborn.<p>

"And this guy here wants you, Reborn! Be careful! He's like a wolf in heat…" Dino said, out of his senses, pointing to Tsuna with a finger. He passed out.

Tsuna blushed and stared at his glass as everyone else laughed hardly.

"Is that so…?" He asked looking to Tsuna with a smirk. Tsuna melted at those eyes."We should leave this bunch of drunkies."

"We aren't drunk, _hic_!" Gokudera yelled, standing up. "Don't take my Judaimee away, _hic_!"

"Yours?" Reborn asked to the Storm Guardian. "You've got a misunderstanding, Gokudera Hayato." He pulled Tsuna towards him and he put his hand on the Vongola's ass. "This belly dancer is mine."

He took Tsuna outside the bar, leaving the others laughing at the reaction. He threw Tsuna on his car.

"R-Reborn! D-Don't drive after you drank that much!" Tsuna said, trying to stay alert.

"Tsuna, I'm Reborn-sama. Nothing can happen to me. Besides, I actually haven't drank anything tonight…"

"You had three vodkas…"

"Shhh, no I didn't." He winked.

* * *

><p><em>'How did I let him drive?<em>' Tsuna questioned himself. What if something had happened?

* * *

><p>"So, you're a wolf in heat right?" Reborn smirked. Tsuna was too drunk to respond with his usual 'Hiiiiii!'<p>

noise, so he flirted back.

"Yeah. I may bite you, you know." He smiled and Reborn laughed.

"Is that so…?"

"_Grrr!"_ Tsuna bit his lip in a provocative way. Reborn smiled and drove even faster towards home. Hell yes he was going to make Tsuna his.

* * *

><p>'<em>Well that explains the bite marks…and my butt ache.'<em> The Vongola Decimo thought. Reborn snored softly with a small smile on his face. _'Well…I'll worry about that later. Right now, I just want an aspirin and a cup of coffee.'_

**(Author: Lalala~ How was it? Now, every time I listen to a Shakira song, I think of Tsuna dancing to Reborn. Yaoi, what have you done to me? Anyways, keep sending me songs…Next time, there will be an Aria27 waiting for you~)**


	9. The Man Who Can't be Moved

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**Tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno. I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Aria x Tsuna)**

**T H E M A N W H O C A N T B E M O V E D**

Tsuna watched silently the woman part away. He wanted to cry, yet he couldn't find the tears in his dry eyes. And the fact that Reborn was standing behind him couldn't let him cry. He didn't want to be called "Dame-Tsuna in love" in a time like this. The words Tsuna said to her still hung, echoing in the air.

"_If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be…"_

_Aria had interrupted the younger boy and hugged him tightly, a small tear falling from her cheek. Yet she smiled. _

"…_Thinking maybe you come back here into the place that we meet…And you'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of this street." Tsuna's voice croaked._

"_Goodbye, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

She had left, and this time, forever. They hadn't spent that much time together, but whenever Tsuna saw her, the world was just at ease. They have been seeing each other after his battles in the Future, Tsuna wanting to spend all the time he could with her. After all, the curses made sky Arcobalenos live short lives. Maybe it was because she was the sky Arcobaleno, maybe because of her personality; but Tsuna didn't care. He had fallen for the older woman. And the day for her to part had finally come. They had both decided this was the least painful way to wave "farewell."

Years later, Aria died.

The day the news reached Tsuna, he could only whisper

"I'm not moving."

**(A/N: I really did screw up the storyline, right? Hehe, been a long time but Tumblr kept me procrastinating. And you know what? I'm in a lack of songs! Suggest some and ****if they inspire me****, be sure there's going to be a fic. Please, nothing in Japanese :P Thanks for supporting this story, and, as always ****Read & Review.)**


	10. Tangled Up in Me

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Neither the songs mentioned on this fic. )**

**(27 **_**Tiny **_**songfics about Tsuna and an Arcobaleno. I hope you enjoy them ;D)**

**(Adult Reborn x Slightly AU!Tsuna)**

**A/N: What would happen if Tsuna, instead of being Dame-Tsuna, was Rebel-Tsuna? This would happen. Enjoy. Btw, thanks to ezcap1st for the song.**

**TANGLED UP IN ME (**Song by Skye Sweetman)

Tsuna looked at the man in front of him. He remembered the baby he'd met a few years ago. He remembered all the battles they had together…and he didn't care.

Or at least he _acted _like he didn't.

"Why are you here, Dame-Tsuna, shouldn't you be in class?" The man asked to the younger one, who was reading the _Shounen Jump_ and eating a Popsicle, without a care in the world.

"You said you were coming early, didn't you?" Tsuna glared at him. He was scared of Reborn, of course, but he had this…_attitude_ with him since he had returned to his adult form. "Who were you with anyways? Another lover? Was she blonde this time or you wanted a brunette?" He ignored Reborn's rolling eyes. "Maybe you've changed your tastes and you were with a man?"

Reborn approached the kid and slapped him. The first time the man slapped him, Tsuna was sent flying through the skies. Now, the Vongola Decimo was used to it, he acted like it didn't hurt.

But it did.

Tsuna's heart broke each time he insulted the other for being with his lovers. Tsuna's heart broke each time his tutor smacked him. Tsuna's heart broke each and every time he acted like he didn't care about everything. Because he did; he cared too much.

He stood up, opened the window and spat blood. This time had been harder, full with…something. Tsuna thought it was hatred but his senses told him it was something else…sadness? Disappointment?

"What's wrong with you, Tsunayoshi?" His tutor stated. It was the first time Reborn had called Tsuna by his name. The Sky Guardian turned around and looked at him with a defiant stare. "You've been like this since…the curse was broken."

"Oh, have I?" Tsuna said with sarcasm.

"Yes, you _have_"

"_Well, _I feel pretty much the same." Tsuna said, looking at his tutor's pitch black eyes. "If that's it, I'm going to look for Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"They're in class idiot."

"For Chrome then! Maybe she'll make an illusion or something to pull me away from this shit!" Tsuna didn't curse often, so this surprised Reborn. "Oh, what's with that look? Cursing is too much for 'Dame-Tsuna'?" He raised his voice.

Reborn stared at the defiant adolescent for a while. Tsuna felt the weight of his words in the air. The fedora's shadow covered Reborn's face. Tsuna walked to the door and left the room.

"I thought so." He whispered.

* * *

><p>The breeze outside was fresh. Leon had been really nervous since Reborn went looking for Tsuna, who hadn't returned home since he left. The little chameleon felt the anger burning within Reborn's shoulder, and was shivering.<p>

'_This is too idiotic. That idiot's too predictable. Why do I even have to look for him? '_ He thought when he arrived at the park, the only place Tsuna would go without his friends.

He saw Tsuna really pissed off at something that didn't involve battles or mafia for the first time.

The kid kicked the coke machine, and since he was pretty much strong by now, it fell to the side. Tsuna spit it and punched the wall. His hand was bleeding, but it seemed like he didn't minded. Reborn kept watching the tantrum, and what happened next took him by surprise.

A tear ran through the kid's cheek and he started sobbing. Soon, he was drowning in tears. Tsuna took the sky ring and threw it away.

"Why did I have to be Decimo? I wouldn't have to meet _him _if I wasn't! Why do I have to know him? Why do I have to be the one to help him destroy the curse? Why do I have to _feel this way for him?_ I'm a man for Christ's sake!"

The hug took Tsuna by surprise. He first was alarmed to feel it, but he recognized the espresso smell and he knew who it was. Tsuna turned around and Reborn held tighter him tighter. He cried even louder.

"Dame Tsuna, so it was that. You were jealous." Reborn smirked. "You damn fool."

"Shuddup!" Tsuna said under his sobbing. "You shouldn't have to be listening!"

"Don't worry, idiot, I'm already tangled up on you."

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't had any inspiration until a few minutes ago listening "Kill the Lights" by the Birthday Massacre and then I listened "Tangled Up in Me" and BANG! As always, R&R sweeties. **


End file.
